Why?
by Crismebella
Summary: Asking why. Set during Bella's pregnancy in Breaking Dawn. Chapters: 1 Rosalie to Bella: 2 Edward to Carlisle: 3 Emmett to Rosalie: 4 Bella to Edward: 5 The Ladies to Jacob: 6 Bella to Alice: 7 Seth to Esme: 8 Edward to Jasper: 9 Renesmee to everyone.
1. Rosalie to Bella

**Author note: This is my vision of how the phone call went between Rosalie and Bella in ****Breaking Dawn.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, mistakes belong to me and the glory is God's of course.**

Rosalie to Bella

"Why?"

"Why what?" Bella asked in a whisper on Edward's cell phone, looking outside to see if he was back yet from bringing the bags to the boat.

"Why are you trying to save this baby? I thought you didn't want children." Rosalie answered.

"It's not that I didn't want children. I just accepted that my choice would mean that I would not have them." Bella explained.

"So now that you're pregnant, you're willing to have a child."

"Now that I am pregnant with _Edward's_ child, I choose to do whatever is necessary to have _this_ child." Bella continue. "Rosalie, you want a child, yes?"

"Yes" Rosalie answered shortly.

"Emmett's or would anybody's do?" That gave Rosalie a pause and Bella continued without giving her time to speak. "Because for me it was Edward's or nobody's. Those were my choices, Rosalie. I could have a family with children or I could have a family with Edward. I know who I can't live without, so there was no choice to be made. But now there is still no choice to be made, I have a chance to have Edward's child and I got to take it. No matter the cost."

"You know Edward believes that the cost would be your life."

"Well. Edward is wrong. I can do this Rosalie. I just need help in keeping Edward from doing something we both will regret." Bella took a deep breath. This was taking too long; Edward would back from the boat soon. "Are you going to help me or not?"

**a/n: Who's next?**

**Edward to Carlisle**


	2. Edward to Carlisle

Chapter two: Edward to Carlisle

"Why?"

"_Why what?_" Carlisle thought softly to Edward, hoping that Edward would calm down. It didn't work, as he slammed Carlisle's study door.

"Why are you letting Bella die?" Edward growled at his father.

Carlisle paused in pulling the book he wanted from the shelf, closed his eyes in pain, took a deep breath, and turned back to Edward with the book in his hand. "I am not letting Bella die, Edward." he protested. "I'm doing everything I am able to find a way though this."

"The only way though this," Edward continued with a snarl "is to remove that thing from Bella as soon as possible."

"She doesn't want…" he began, only to be interrupted by Edward. "It doesn't matter what Rosalie want!"

"Not Rosalie, Edward, Bella." He explained.

"Bella…" Edward trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Edward, son, I can't go against a patient's wishes"

"She not just a patient, she your daughter too, isn't she?"

"Edward." He sighed. "Of course, she my daughter, but as her doctor I cannot overrule her decision."

"Why not? It's not like she going to sue you…"

"Edward!" Carlisle interrupted angrily.

"I'm sorry." Edward lowered his chin into his chest. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. It just…I don't know what…I'm sorry." He lowered himself into one of the chairs in front of Carlisle desk, his head in his hands. Carlisle put the book that he was still holding onto his desk and walked around it to Edward's side. He grasped Edward's arms and pulled him up into his own. Edward's hands grasped the back of Carlisle jacket in desperation and buried his face into his father's shirt. "It's going to kill her, Carlisle."

"We don't know that, yet. We need to _know_ more. The more we know the better we can serve Bella. Don't give up hope too soon, Edward. We don't know what we are dealing with yet."

"We do, Carlisle. I put that thing in her. I'm a monster so it's a monster."

"You are not a monster! But you are a vampire and it is probably going to have some vampires' uniqueness,"

"Some!"

Carlisle continued "but it's also going to have human characteristics too. Maybe that will be enough for Bella to survive this." Edward lifted his head and nodded. "We need to know more." Carlisle gave him one last hug, and then pushed him gently away. "Get your brothers for me."

"Emmett and Jasper?" Edward asked in bewilderment.

"I am going to have them research myths and legends."

"I could…" Edward started to say remembering the old Indian woman on Esme Isle, but Carlisle interrupted him.

"I need you to set up the potable sonogram machine in the exam room. While I review pregnancies" he told him tapping the book he took from the shelf, "before I examine Bella."

Edward nodded and walked out the door. Carlisle sighed and closed his eyes. "My dear Lord," he prayed silently, "Please help me to do my best for my children." He opened his eyes and picked up the book from his desk and sat in the chair Edward had. As he opened it to the front looking for where the information about pregnancies would be located inside, he whispered "And keep the faith."


	3. Emmett to Rosalie

**Author note: Just so that it's clear to everyone this takes place while Jacob is talking to Bella alone after he and Edward talk.**

**Disclaimer: As you know she owns the Twilight Saga, God owns the praise and glory and me, the mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 3: Emmett to Rosalie

"Why?"

"Why what?" Rosalie snapped as she pulled her arm out of Emmett's hand he used to pull her to the side when she followed Edward out the door. She turned back to check on Edward and Carlisle but they stood on the other side of the porch. Carlisle stood with his arms around Esme and Edward was staring down the drive way where he and Jacob had just had their talk. He went down the steps following the path he had walked with Jacob. The rest followed, all but Rosalie and Emmett.

"It's not giving Jake and Bella privacy if you stand and listen at the door, Rosalie." Edward said without pausing or looking back, until reaching the spot he stop at with Jacob, then he turned around to stare at the house. The burning man was back. Everyone left him alone realizing that now was not a time to give him comfort or encouragement, fearing that even one word would cause the burning man to burst into flames.

Rosalie hesitated but walked with Emmett when he tugged on her hand. "Why are you doing this, Rosalie?" Emmett asked her quietly pulling her off to the side again.

"Doing what?" she asked stubbornly.

"Do you want a baby so much that you would kill your brother and sister to get one?" he asked harshly. Rosalie rounded angrily on him pulling her hand free to fist both at her side, but she said nothing. "I thought" he began trying to get her to talk "you were over your hatred of Bella."

"I don't hate her!" she gasped, shocked he would think that let alone say it.

"No, it's worse," he told her dead serious, "you seen indifference to them both." His eyes beg her, "This is not you, Rosalie, you would not do this without a good reason. I know how much you want a baby in your life. And I wish," his voice broke and she gasped his arm, "I could give you one, but I can't believe you would sacrifice Bella and Edward for one. Can the _baby_ be the only thing that matters?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Emmett closed his eyes in pain and moaned, "No, no, no – you can_not_ be doing this!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Please, Rosalie…"

"Emmett," she pleaded in a whisper. "The baby's life is the only thing that matters to Bella."

"Bella?" he question in confusion and hope.

"Yes, Bella." She answered, nodding her head. "Right now, the baby's survival is the most important thing in her life."

"But, Edward is…"

"Edward is important to her, Emmett." She interrupted. "But right now, she is fighting to keep this baby alive. And to do that she has to stay alive and fight against Edward, against her whole family, except for Esme and me, but she knew it would take all her strength just to stay alive. That why she asked me to help."

"She _asked_ for _your_ help?"

"Yes, she knew it would take everything she got to take this baby to term and she also knew that she wouldn't have anything leftover to fight Edward's and Carlisle's concern for her. She needs me to be that strength. And she knew that I would do it."

"But what if she _not_ strong enough?" he asked in concern.

"She _is_, Emmett." Rosalie told him confidently. "She thinks, and I agree, that she'll survive until she delivers and _then_ she'll survive delivery with venom.

"Emergency vampiration!" He exclaimed seeing how this might work.

"Yes." Rosalie smiled. "She's not foolish, she knows there's a chance that something might go wrong, but she believes that Carlisle will find a way."

"You still haven't said why you are doing this." Emmett demanded.

"Because she would do it for me." She told him simply.


	4. Bella to Edward

**Author notes: This one was really hard. I didn't want to include the conversation that Stephenie Meyer had already written about Bella being strong enough to survive until the birth but I wanted them talk about Edward's request of Jacob.**

**Disclaimer: As I have said before I own nothing but the mistakes because Stephenie Meyer owns the saga and the glory belongs to God.**

Chapter 4: Bella to Edward

"Why?"

"Why what?" Edward asked as he walked back to Bella. He took her frail hand into his much stronger one and kissed it gently. He paid no attention to the rest of his family as they returned to the living room, especially Rosalie who resume her place as guard dog that Edward force her to abandon while Jacob talked alone to Bella.

"Why would you ask Jacob to do something like that?"

"Bella." Saying her name like he couldn't believe that she didn't know.

"Tell me why, Edward." she insisted.

"You want a child so badly. I thought I would show you that it could even be Jacob's."

"How do you not understand, Edward? It's not a baby I want, it's this baby."

"I know, but with Jacob's there is a better than average chance you will be around to help raise it."

"Oh, Edward! I'm not –"

"Bella!" for a second Bella saw the burning man that Edward kept hidden when he interrupt her. He took a deep breath and his face was back to the loving caring expression it usually wore. "Please don't –"

"No, Edward." Bella interrupted sharply. "You don't – please believe me. I'm going to be fine."

"Bella, how can you say that?" Edward asked her, truly shocked. Did she not know how what this thing was doing to her?

"_Listen to me, Edward_."

"I do listen to you."

"No, really _listen_…with more than just your ears."

He sighed. "I'm listening."

"I know that right now I'm not doing as good as I might like but I've been in worse shape and it turned out alright. This will too. _I know it_. I can feel it in my bones."

"So things can only get better from now on, right?" Edward smiled for her.

"Well, I _hope_ so." But Bella had to be honest but she tried to joke about it and prepare Edward too. "But with my luck, things are bound to get worse before they get better."

Edward grimaced because it was true and because faintly in the distance he heard wolves begin to howl.


	5. 4 Ladies to Jacob

**Author's notes: Hey, I have other stories but I want to keep them in order, sorta. Anyway, I wanted another one with Jacob but this time with Alice or Rosalie but I couldn't think of a long enough chapter to make it worth doing. Then I thought that I would try others with Jacob, nothing, then this came to me, an all together different vein. Hope you like it.**

**You know who owns what by now right? All glory to God.**

Chapter 5: 4 Ladies to Jacob

**Leah**

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know why I broke from the pack this morning." She paused than continue to ask. "Why did _you_ break from them last night?"

"Didn't you just say you would _try_ to be less annoying than Paul?"

"Yeah, right, working on that – so why?"

"So I won't kill you?"

"It was because of Bella, wasn't it, because you love -?"

"It's not just because of Bella. O.K? It's because it was wrong, Leah. Just wrong."

"Yeah!" Seth joined in.

"Butt out, little brother!"

"Look Leah, Sam was panicking last night." Jacob continued, ignoring the interruption by Seth.

"He didn't seem panic to me."

"Of course not!" Jacob replied amused. "A good leader never shows fear – but he was afraid of what Bella is carrying and he allowed that fear to make the decision for him and that's wrong."

There was a moment of awed silence from both of them before Leah had to bring it down a level.

"Good point, O Fearless Leader."

"Shut it, Leah." Jacob growled than phased back to human before he could hear her answer back. He pulled on his ragged shorts and started across the lawn to the big white house.

**Bella**

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Bella just stared at him not saying anything, but slowly tears began to roll down her face.

"Ahh, come on, Bella, don't cry!" he begged. "It's alright! I don't think Sam will attack now. You're safe now – well, sorta." He ended, looking at her extended belly.

"That not why, Jake." She exclaimed, wiping away the tears angrily. "You turned your back on everything you love for - ."

"Not everything." He interrupted. "And for the right reason, Bella. What Sam wanted to do was wrong. – He truly did feel that he was doing this to protect his people from an unknown, but that was what was wrong about it too. I mean, yeah," gesturing to her belly "it's an unknown but that doesn't necessary mean its evil."

"You agree with me!" Bella smiled joyfully at him. "It's not a monster."

"Whoa, oh no," He counted quickly. "It's a monster, alright."

"But you just said that you didn't…"

"It may not be evil" he interrupted her again. "But that doesn't mean I think that it's a sweet little baby either. It's a baby monster and babies do things they don't know are wrong. And this baby is strong and..."

"So you still think -." She interrupted him this time.

"It's gonna kill you." He continued when she stopped. "Yup. It's its nature after all."

"You're wrong." She argued. "It's not mine or Edward's nature to kill, Jacob. And he's a part of both of us so." She let the sentence hang there as they stared at each other.

"Hopefully, you're right." He finally answered her stare. She nodded at him and smiled.

**Alice**

"Why?"

"Why what?" Jacob answered groggily. Wasn't he sleeping? Yeah right – he was. He remembered, he was talking to the pixie when he fell asleep by the door. Maybe he should get up, go outside, phased, and go back to sleep as a wolf – Nah. He was sleeping already, so this must be a dream – oh good, that meant he could ignore the pixie, who was poking him in the ribs. Poke. Poke. Poke. And who was continuing to poke him in the ribs.

"What?" he growled in what he hoped was loud and fierce voice but in reality was barely above a hiss, not that it needed to be loud when the pixie poking him had excellent hearing.

"Why did you do it, Jake?" the pixie asked.

"You know why, Alice." He answered.

"Yeah, but was it just for Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well, no," Jacob began "I couldn't let them do anything to Carlisle either. I mean the man walked into enemy territory, daily, just to help one of them."

"You know he doesn't see you guys as enemies, right?"

"Yea, and that's why too and…"

"And?" she prompted when he paused.

"And," he began again. "I couldn't see Esme taken out liked that. I mean geesh that be like taking out Sue. She's a mom, for crying out loud." He huffed.

"Is that all?" Alice asked archly.

"Pretty much. Well I mean the rest and especially Blondie there can take care of themselves. So they'd be fair game."

"Me too, Jacob?" she asked torn between feeling proud that a werewolf thought she was fair game and sadden that he wanted to rip her head off too.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed shocked.

"Why not? I can handle myself." She _was_ a little offended.

"Yea, I saw that, but, come on, it would be like ripping Tinkerbelle's head off, besides…" he trailed off not wanting to say it out loud.

"You like me!" she exclaimed joyfully. "You like me! You like me! You like me!" she began to bounce in time with her words.

"Sure, sure." He said then begged. "Come on, Alice. Quiet down and let a dog sleep here."

She stopped bouncing. She smiled and then whispered. "You like me."

**Rosalie**

"Why?"

Jacob looked from his "dog dish" to see Rosalie looking over her shoulder frowning at him. She shifted impatiently in her chair waiting for an answer.

"To." "Save." "Bella." He said to her slowly and clearly as if she couldn't understand him otherwise.

"NO!" she said furiously. "Why are you such a pain in the arse?"

"Oh!" he shrugged then grinned at her "I don't know. I'm just written that way, I guess."


	6. Bella to Alice

**Author's note: Alice was never around when Bella was pregnant. Maybe it more than the headaches that kept her away. This is Bella asking Alice why.**

**Disclaimer: As we all know the Twilight Saga belong to Ms Myers, however the mistakes are mine and mine only and all glory go to God.**

Chapter 6: Bella to Alice

"Why?"

"Why what?" Alice looked up from Jacob lying by the door; she was still smiling when she looked back at Bella, who had a puzzled smile on her face. She turned to look at Carlisle and Esme, who were standing by the window. They both were touched by what Jacob had just told Alice. She turned to look at Jasper and Emmett sitting together at the computer. Alice could see that they had paused in their research to listen to her talk to Jacob. Jasper met her eyes and smiled.

Emmett however was laughing and when she looked at him, he snickered. "Tinkerbelle." And he laughed louder. This caused almost everyone's smile to grow. Everyone that is but Rosalie, she just huffed. Alice turned to look at her but was stopped on the way by a stifled bark of laughter.

"_She can't make up her mind, can she,"_ she silently asked Edward, _"whether to be proud that she warranted taking out or pissed that she wasn't girly enough to be protected." _Edward smirked at her.

"Why what?" Alice asked Bella again. Bella paused. She didn't want to break-up the mood so she switched her original question with another.

"Why did you wake him up to ask him that?" she shook her head at Alice. "I mean couldn't you have waited until he woke up on his own?"

"I don't think I would have gotten as honest of an answer."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think he fell back to sleep before he admitted liking me." She grinned.

"That's all you really wanted to know isn't it?" Bella asked.

"It's the only thing I really didn't know for sure." She told Bella. "I figured most of the rest out already by the way he treats Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie too." She added.

"Why are you still sitting there, then?" Bella asked when Alice didn't move from Jacob.

"Makes the headaches go away." Alice said soberly.

"You're having headaches?" Bella question worriedly. "I didn't think vampires could get headaches. Why are you getting headaches?"

"Calm down, Bella."

"Alice! Why are you getting headaches?" she repeated demandingly.

"Well, it's nothing to…" Alice began, casting a worried look to Edward. Bella turned and look at him as well, then back to Alice.

"Alice!' she interrupted what she sure to be another 'oh, let's not worry Bella' put off. "Tell me why."

"O.K. Alright. Calm down," Alice huffed, shrugged her shoulder at Edward. "It's the – fetus. It's blocking my visions, somewhat."

"Somewhat?" Bella questioned. "What does that mean?"

"It means that when I try to have a vision about you – it doesn't happen right."

"Doesn't happen right?"

"Yeah, it's either too fuzzy to see or they're only a few minutes into the future, useless, or I see the same vision start only to have them end in countless ways and never the same way twice." There was a stunned silence at Alice's outburst.

"Why is that the baby's doing?" Bella put her hands on her belly as if to protect it. Alice saw and winced. "How can you be sure that…"

"That's why I called Edward on the island, because your future disappeared, Bella." She paused to take a deep breath. "Right before I called, you disappeared, like you do when you're with Jacob."

"So is that why you hate my baby, Alice?"

"I don't hate…"

"Oh, come on, Alice! You're never around me anymore. You're my best friend, but you never sit with me. You don't talk to me anymore. You avoid me."

"I'm sorry, Bella but the b…"

"Maybe, it's me, huh. Because of what I'm doing to Edward…"

"Bella, I'm alright." Edward assured her.

"Oh, Edward." Bella cried. 'I'm not blind or stupid. I know what this is doing to you – thinking I'm going to die. But I'm not. Alice, I'm not." Turning to her.

"Bella, please." Alice begged seeing how upset she was getting.

"Do you hate me now, Alice?" Bella asked, holding out her arms to Alice, crying. Alice was there grasping her hands in less than a second, kneeing before her. Bella looked down into Alice's eyes and whispered.

"I'm strong enough to keep my heart beating, especially now." Holding up the cup of blood she had been drinking from. "You don't need to worry about Edward going to Italy or Jacob doing anything." Edward along with everyone else in the room gasped at her words. "I'm going to survive this."

"Bella, I love you." Alice stated firmly. "You are my best friend. You are the only person to be my friend first then my family. Even Jasper was my love before he became my friend. But you chose to be my friend before you became my sister and I will always love you for that."

"So, it is my baby…"

"Bella, I don't hate your – baby." Alice said firmly.

"But…"

"I don't hate it – I fear it." she said flatly.

"What?"

"I can't see around it to see you, Bella. And that scares me." Alice whispered. "I fear it because I can't see any future with you in it."

"I'll be there." Bella hugged Alice. "I will, I promise."


	7. Seth to Esme

Author notes: So here's one with Seth. I felt that he would be too curious about why Edward would ask Jacob to do that and that he would want to be reassured by the closest thing he has to a mother right then.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here but the mistakes and God owns the glory.

Chapter 7: Seth to Esme

"Why?"

"Why what?" Esme question Seth back absently taking his empty plate to wash. "Did you get enough to eat, dear?"

"Yes, thank-you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, Seth, call me Esme."

"Umm…"

"What?" she question then softly commanded. "Tell me."

"I can't Mrs. Cullen. It would be like calling my mom, Sue.

"I see." She smiled, although she wished it, she knew couldn't ask him to call her mom. "Well, you call Carlisle 'Dr. C.' how about you call me, 'Mrs. C.' alright?"

"Yeah, I like that!" Seth smiled back at her. "Thanks, Mrs. C."

"You're welcome, Seth." She answered cheerfully. "Now, what did you ask before?"

"Oh, umm, why did Edward ask Jacob to, umm – you know – give – replace the – umm." He stuttered over the question, realizing as he spoke he was being too personal. It wasn't any of his business but he hoped that she would answer because he really needed to understand. What he wanted to understand was why Bella turned it down.

"Well." Esme began. "Edward doesn't know how the baby will turn out, so he fears it and…"

"He thinks it's a monster." Seth corrected.

"Yes." Esme said sadly. "I'm afraid he does but we really don't know."

"Bella thinks he wrong." He added.

"Yes, I do too."

"Rosalie too."

"Yes. Rosalie too."

"But what if he's not wrong?"

"It's still just a baby. We can't truly know until it's born or maybe until it's older."

"If she knew – so because she doesn't know, she won't…"

"No, Seth." Esme interrupted him. "Even if she knew she would do all she could to protect the baby and hope that she was wrong."

"My mom didn't know." Seth said barely above a whisper but of course Esme heard him.

"No Seth." She repeated firmly. "You are not a monster."

"Oh, come on, Mrs. C, I turn into a wolf, not just a regular one but a giant one to boot. That's just not normal."

"Yes, but being _not normal_ is not what makes one a monster. We, all us Cullen's, are not normal does that make us monsters."

"No, but…"

"Bella fell in love and married a vampire and is now carrying his child is that anywhere near what a normal person would do?"

"No, but…"

So, is she a monster, is Edward, your best friend, a monster?"

"No, of course not!"

"Seth, your mother does not and has never thought of you or your sister as monsters. - Never!" she added firmly when he seem about to protest.

"I'm sure she is very proud of you right now." She stated after a short pause.

"Sure, she is." Seth countered.

"She is!" Esme insisted. "You are a very good young man."

"Good?" Seth questioned. "Mrs. C, I turn my back on the pack, the alpha of my pack, my people, _and my_ _mom_ to protect what they fear most."

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because, what Sam had chosen was wrong and I couldn't – and when, when Jacob broke free I knew I could follow him."

"And _that_ is why she is proud of you, Seth. You took a stand against something you felt was wrong, even though it cost you everything." She paused while Seth took that in then continued. "See, moms are like that. They see pass the 'monster' others see in their child and see the good. Edward is only seeing the monster in himself, right now and _fears_ the child will take after him. Bella can look pass what Edward see as a monster and sees the good man and _hopes_ her child will take after him."


	8. Edward to Jasper

**Author's note: Bella survive a lot in the two years she knew Edward. I wanted someone to point that out to Edward and Jasper seemed to be the logically choice because he looks at the big picture and he would see the pattern. This is the end, I couldn't see any more whys and I wanted to end on an upbeat note, so to speak.**

**Thank-you Stephanie for letting us play with your creation, Thank-you God for being my Creator and thank-**_you_** for ignoring my mistakes.**

Chapter 8: Edward to Jasper

"Why?"

"Why what?" Jasper asked Edward as he turned back from going upstairs to get ready to hunt. Although he didn't need them he wanted to put on his boots. Edward walked over to him and inclined against the stair railing to talk to Jasper quietly.

"I don't know." He gave his brother a puzzled look. "Your mood seems to be lighter."

"Yea, I'm in a better mood."

"Because you're going hunting?"

"No, that's not it. – I've been thinking. – I think Bella's right."

"What?" Edward asked confused. "About what?"

"She is going to make it." Jasper stated firmly.

"Why do you believe that?"

"Look at what she has already survived." He began. "Meeting you while you were thirsty and her being your singer."

"Yea, but look at what she had to undergo after meeting me – James, Victoria, and the Volturi."

"She survived those as well. And had to endure the greatest love of her life – her words by the way not mine." Jasper countered. "How about what she wouldn't have survived if you hadn't loved her, Tyler's van and those pigs in Port Angela."

"O.K. yeah." Edward agreed.

"Then there's – Me …"

"Hey!" Edward tried to interrupt but Jasper kept going.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Alice's parties, encountering Jane – twice, newborn army, you leaving her, werewolves – newbies, at that, jumping off a cliff during a hurricane, a snow storm in June, sleeping with Jacob, and wait for it – Alice planning her wedding!"

Edward smiled, a real smile not one of those he been showing lately but a real smile, it only lasted a second but it was full, and went all the way to his eyes. "You really think she's going to make it?"

"Yes, I do." Jasper answered honestly. "There is something about Bella – she may be a danger magnet but somehow she survives all that happens to her."

"Like there a bubble of protection around her?" Edward suggested.

"Yea," Jasper agreed. "But you know what. She extents the bubble to surround those she loves." Edward look towards him asking why he thought that. Jasper took a deep breath. "We **all** should not have survived the battle, Edward. I was sure we would lose one of the youngest wolves or our mot…" broke off not able to finish.

"You really…" Edward broke off too, shocked.

"Yes." Jasper could not meet his eyes before taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You never said…"

"Of course not! It would just worried everyone." Jasper said nothing more but Edward saw how Jasper had planned to watch out for everyone especially his wife and mother. Edward shook his head. How like Jasper to spread himself too thin to protect those he loves without saying a thing. Maybe Bella really did have a bubble of protection for them.

"You know, I once thought that maybe Bella had a guardian angel watching over her. Cause she needed one in her life if she was going to become involve with me. So maybe she does."

"Maybe." Jasper agreed. "But maybe you're each other's angel. To protect, love each other, be with the other, to be each other's…" Jasper looked over at Alice while Edward glazed at Bella.

"Soul mates." They said together.

**Ending note: So that it, that's all. I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them, it was fun! So if you would, could you tell me your favorite one? Mine? I liked chapter 5: 4 Ladies to Jacob, but I also liked Chapter 2: Emmett to Rosalie, but then again maybe Chapter 6: Bella to Alice, but I like this one too, but maybe…**


	9. Renesmee to everyone

**Author's notes: surprise! I really thought I was done with this and was just going to correct my mistake and then put up the complete but this pop into my head. I hope this will finish this series of one shots nicely. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own anything but the mistakes, Ms. Myer owns her stuff and God owns the glory and my heart.**

Chapter 9: Renesmee to everyone

"Why?"

"Why what?" several voices answered that sweet voice.

"Why what, baby girl? Edward asked again as she stay silent, sitting in Jacob's lap. She looked at everyone in the living room than back at her father.

"Why was I born?" then asked the room at large. "Why do I exist?"

There was a silence as each person decided how they would answer that question but each one not knowing if they should be the one to speak.

"I mean I know," she began to explain "I am a freak of nature…"

"You are not…" several voices shouted.

"Renesmee," Bell said softly to her, reaching out her arms. Nessie quickly ran into her mother's arms to be hugged tight. "You can't possible believe you're…"

"But I am, momma." She interrupted, "I don't mean that it's bad or anything but I shouldn't exist. I'm a mix of two different species; it's not possible for it to happen. You can't breed a cat and a dog, so –"

"Don't say it, Rosalie." Edward said quietly and Jacob snorted.

"I don't understand how I can exist." She finished after her father interruption.

"Renesmee." Carlisle quiet voice called her to him. He took her tiny hands into his much larger but gentle, always gentle, hands. "How can anyone explain a miracle when it happens? One just accepts it and is happy for it. I believe that you are such a miracle, send here by God to be something different for each of us."

"What I'm I for you, Grandfather."

"Proof."

"Proof of what?"

"Oh, of a lot of things." Carlisle told her "That miracles do happen, that God is there, that He's watching over us, over me. That maybe, just maybe I didn't do too badly of a job in living my life as I feared." Esme pressed her shoulder into his and smiled at him.

"And you, Grandmother." Renesmee turn to Esme. "What am I to you?"

"You are the continuation of my family." She answered "I was afraid that this was it for my family but you came and now my family can grow into generations." She looked into Nessie's wide eyes and told her. "There's no rush though." And the family laughed.

She turned to Emmett and they smiled at each other. There really were no words needed. Nessie knew what she was to Uncle Emmett, a playmate. Oh she knew her uncle was an adult but so was she in many ways. They were the same thing to each other. Someone they didn't have to act their age with. Whatever age that was. They could play with each other like young children, lay back on the grass seeing different shapes while watching the clouds or just sit quietly side by side not talking. She smiled again and moved on to her aunt Rose.

Rosalie reached out and took her hand. "I don't know if you know or not but one of the biggest regrets in my life was I couldn't have a child. Your existence helped me with that. Because of you, I got to have a baby, a child," with a side look at Emmett who smiled brilliantly at her, "that I could hold in my arms and love. It didn't matter that I wasn't your mother, just to be in your life was enough for me. While I'll always mourn the lost chance, the pain of that loss is gone."

Emmett hugged her tight while her family sighed with her. They were glad that Renesmee had brought her a peace. Rosalie gave her forehead a kiss and Renesmee turned to her aunt Alice.

"Well, Nessie, you gave me something that in all the years that I've known her that your mother never did."

Nessie smiled at her and said. "What?" with an innocent look on her face. Bella snorted as if she didn't know. They both turned and grinned at Bella.

"Why, a shopping buddy, of course!" It was true. Alice finally had someone who loved to shop the same if not more than she did. Not only that, she was more of a fashion diva than Alice herself, if that was at all possible. It did help that she was still growing so she out grew her clothes quickly but Bella was afraid for when that time comes and she finally stops growing but the shopping doesn't slow down.

She turned to Alice's husband who was studying his clasped hands between his knew. "Uncle Jazz? What do I bring to you?"

He looked up then and met her questioning face with a smile so radically brilliant that it made her breath catch; it made her whole families' breathes catch. "You know, of course, that being an empath, I feel the emotion of those around me. You bring so much joy, just by existing, it a wonder that I don't float around the ceiling." She smiled shyly at him. "But when you actually do something and that bring even more joy, I'm lucky that I don't burst into bubbles." She giggled. He took her hand and pulled her gently closer to him then spoke very softly. "But the joy you create does more for me than make me giddy."

"What?" she whispered.

"Well, for one it lessens the worry I have that I might slip, so much so that in the past year I have had little or no temptation." He smiled at the quiet cries of joy and pride for him but his eyes never left hers."But that's not all, the joy you bring to me has help with the guilt I have always felt at being what I was. You make it very difficult for me to feel bad about myself."

"Thank-you for that." Alice told her heartfelt and kiss the top of her head before turning to her husband and kissing his cheek.

Renesmee nodded at her aunt. She took a deep breath to get herself settle, then turned to Jacob.

Jacob smiled at her. _'You exist so that I can exist.'_ Jacob thought but he knew it was much too soon to talk about imprinting. She may seem mature but she was still just a little girl. Ugh, beside she wasn't his girlfriend, she was his best friend. He looked over to see Edward staring thoughtfully at him but he couldn't take the time now, Nessie want to know.

"For me you exist so that," he sense everyone but Edward tense up. '_Oh come on, they really couldn't think that he would lay that on a baby for crying out loud!'_ "I can have a best friend and be a best friend."

"What about mom?" she question "Aren't you guys best friends."

"Yeah, but your mother and I are best friends while we" pointing a long finger back and force between them "Why we are bestest best friends."

Nessie look at him unsmiling for a few seconds then smiled at him before jumping into his arms. "That's right. Bestest best friends." And hugging him, she turned in his arms to stare at her mother. She ran to her and Bella took her onto her lap.

"For me, you are proof too." Bella told her.

"Proof of what?" Renesmee asked.

"That the greatest gift God gave us is love. Because that was what you were created with and out of." Renesmee laid her head against her mother's non-beating heart but it didn't matter because she could feel the love flowing from it. She looked over to her father, who stared gravely back. Everyone was quiet as they waited.

"Why do you think I exist, Daddy?" she asked from her mother's arms.

Edward held out his hands to her. She slowly walked to him and put her hands in his. He pulled her closer but didn't embrace her. He kissed her hands, one after the other than smiled at her as he spoke.

"You are proof for me as well." he told her.

"Proof of what, Daddy?" she asked.

"Of the existence of my soul." There were a few shocked indrawn breathes at this. "Nothing without a soul could have had a hand at creating something so breath taking beautiful as you. Nothing without a soul could have help create something so perfect with a soul as pure as yours. Since I'm your father, I must have a soul. Right?"

"Right!" she answered immediately and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight as tight as he hugged her, burying his face in her soft curls. He looked up to see Bella's trembling smile before looking over to met his father's bright one, than the wondering ones of the rest of his family. He laughed joyfully and soon everyone did.

"Do you want to know why I think I exist?" Renesmee suddenly asked. There was a stillness for a moment when Bella said "Sure, baby girl, tell us."

I exist so that I could be in_**the best family ever**_**!"**

**THE END**

**a/n; yea, I'm finally done. I hope you all enjoy them. Please could you review and tell me which one you liked best. ( if you did) God Bless and take care.**


End file.
